


It always been you

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Derek Loves Stiles, M/M, Matt Daehler is a bad boyfriend, Stiles and Derek are best friends, WerefoxStiles, alternative universe, implicit married proposal, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¡Derek! –De pronto la mirada cambia y es como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, como si todo este tiempo hubiera una cortina que le impidiera llegar a conocerlo completamente. Hay un movimiento casi en cámara lenta y luego Stiles brinca a sus brazos enredando sus piernas en su cintura.</p><p>Es un beso bajo la lluvia, un beso de película donde los protagonistas después terminan resfriados en su cama pero felizmente juntos, la única diferencia es que ninguno termina resfriado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It always been you

**Author's Note:**

> He escrito esto durante varios días y creo que al fin está terminado.  
> El resumen no cuenta la historia pero espero que de igual manera les guste.  
> Disfrútenlo.

 

 

 

-¡Largo! –Es lo que grita Stiles y hace que Derek deje su mano a medio camino entre tocar el timbre y el bolsillo de su chaqueta. –No quiero volver a verte.

-Stiles –Hay una segunda voz que Derek reconoce pero a la vez no quiere hacerlo porque sabe que le está haciendo daño a Stiles.

-¿Quieres que te de una semana para que puedas fingir salir con Heather? Te la doy  y también te doy toda tu maldita vida, así que lárgate de mi casa ahora antes de que llame a la policía.

Derek traga duro sabiendo que las palabras no van dirigidas a él, pero no puede evitar compartir un poquito del dolor que embarga al ex-adolescente. Definitivamente esa no era la forma en la que esperaba volver a verlo después de volver de la universidad. En su cabeza había cientos de escenarios pero en ninguno se quedaba en él parado en la puerta de su casa mirando como Matt Daehler salía hecho una furia y dentro se quedaba Stiles de pie mirando a la nada.

-Derek –Dijo finalmente el más joven mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ese par de ojos hechos de Whisky o Bourbon que siempre lo dejaban un poco atolondrado. –Volviste.

-Ayer –Respondió dando un paso al interior de la casa –Creo que no llegué en un buen momento.

-No, no lo es pero siempre puede transformarse ¿No? –Stiles intentó sonreír en vano –Eso decías cuando…

-Llegaban los cazadores –Terminó de decir Derek –Tengo palomitas, dos Arizona y la trilogía de El Hobbit –Cerró la puerta intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Sabía por experiencia que cualquier sonido estridente podía hacer que el pequeño zorro perdiera los estribos.

-El Hobbit –Respondió Stiles aún un poco encerrado en su propio mundo.

-Ven aquí –No le dio oportunidad de negarse al abrazo que le dio sin siquiera tenerlo en su mente, solamente lo hizo. Rodeó su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos haciendo que escondiera su rostro en su cuello. Si por el fuera lo tendría completamente protegido del mundo, lejos de los cazadores y de idiotas como Matt –No tienes por qué sentirte mal, era solo un peso muerto, hay personas mucho mejores que él.

-Si ni siquiera él me quiere ¿Quién lo va a hacer, Derek? –Preguntó Stiles correspondiendo finalmente abrazo del lobo. Derek con gusto pudo haberle dicho que él, que él lo había querido desde el momento en que lo vio llegar a su casa con sus pies pequeños apenas andando y esa sonrisa que podía mantener vivo al mundo.

Hay muchas cosas que no recuerda del todo, pero recuerda perfectamente que días antes de cumplir cinco años de edad conoció a Stiles y desde ese momento comenzó a sentir que debía cuidarlo de todo y todos. Era una lástima que al final no lo hubiera podido lograr, pero eso no quería decir que no podía enmendarlo.

-Muchas personas te quieren, Stiles, yo te quiero –En su cuello Stiles sonrío, tan pequeño que por poco y se lo perdía.

-Yo también te quiero, Derek, eres mi mejor amigo por algo –El lobo tragó duro intentando no sentirse desanimado por esas simples palabras, no iba a terminar siendo Snape, aún tenía la probabilidad de terminar siendo el Coronel Brandon.

-Y ese algo es que siempre tengo las mejores películas y dos cupones por pizza gratis –Respondió aguantándose las ganas de besarlo en la frente.

-Eres el mejor –Stiles se alejó un paso hacia atrás –Yo tengo un cupón por dos hamburguesas al precio de una, se vencen en una semana.

-Ya sabemos que hacer mañana –El zorro sonrió caminando directamente a la bolsa que contenía las palomitas y las películas.

Se quedaron dormidos cuando Bilbo estaba entrando en la montaña, con Derek acostado en el sofá y Stiles cómodamente encima de él, sin mantas y sin nada que los cubriera del frío que hacia afuera mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre el mundo.

A ninguno le importó despertar horas después cuando John Stilinski los guió directamente a la cama, casi arrastrándolos para que ninguno se quedara dormido a mitad de las escaleras. Ya había sucedido, cuanto Stiles tenía seis años y había perdido su primer diente, le había llorado tanto en brazos de Derek que acabó por cansarse y dormirse junto con el lobo. En el momento en que intentó llevarlos a su habitación ambos se quedaron tirados a mitad de las escaleras.  

No se queda a verlos despertar ni tampoco a desayunar con ellos, sabe que si Derek está ahí todo va a estar bien con su hijo, lo ha comprobado en muchas ocasiones y hasta la fecha no lo ha defraudado. Si fuera su decisión él escogería a Derek por encima de Matt pero Stiles quiere  a Matt, lo ha querido tanto que incluso cuando lo encontró en una fiesta con otro chico fingió que no sabía nada. Sabe que si Derek supiera eso el otro muchacho ya habría perdido por lo menos uno de sus ojos y sus dos testículos pero no  va a ser él quien le diga, no si Stiles no lo quiere.

 

*

Cuando Derek llega para recoger a Stiles se da cuenta de que tal vez tomó demasiado cuidado para su vestimenta hasta que lo ve abrirle la puerta. No tiene puesta una de sus camisas de cuadros, tiene puesta una camisa normal de color negro y una chaqueta verde, tampoco lleva tenis, esta vez lleva botas y su cabello está peinado.

-¿Nos vamos? –Pregunta de la mejor manera que puede evitando sonreír como idiota. No hay forma de que esto sea una cita, pero se le parece, de hecho todas esas veces que han salido podrían ser catalogadas como citas si fuera la persona correcta.

-Por supuesto, llevo semanas esperando para ver esa película –Dice Stiles tomando rápidamente su mano mientras cierra la puerta de su casa asegurándose de que tiene seguro –La vas a amar, yo ya la amo y ni siquiera la he visto pero sé que te va a encantar.

-Si dejas de hablar puede que me guste un poco –Le corta escuchando a cambio un bufido.

No hablan mucho durante el viaje y tampoco se detienen a pensar en Matt o por lo menos lo intentan, no era su intención que al llegar al cine el rubio apareciera ahí frente a ellos tomado de la mano de Heather.

Por un momento el corazón de Stiles deja de latir y rápidamente retoma su ritmo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Derek hace lo que todo amigo haría y le pasa un brazo por los hombros antes de guiarlo a los dulces, no hay forma de que un buen chocolate y la cantidad exacta de caramelo en sus palomitas no lo hagan olvidar a su ex –novio.

*

-¿Por qué lo haces? –Pregunta Stiles días antes del 24 de Diciembre, mientras están  haciendo las compras de la comida de Navidad. Claudia Stilinski está por volver de Polonia y ya les envió la lista de cosas que quiere en su casa para preparar la cena.

-¿El qué? –Pregunta Derek tomando un paquete de gomitas porque aunque las personas no lo crean a él le gustan los dulces.

-No lo sé –Stiles lo mira con el ceño fruncido antes de meterse por debajo de sus brazos  y quedar en medio de él y el manubrio del carrito. –Pero, eso de estar siempre aquí, no aquí en el súper pero a mi lado, se siente bien.

-Somos amigos –Dice Derek recargando su mentón sobre su hombro sin dejar de empujar el carrito mientras pasan por el pasillo de las verduras. –Tú lo dijiste.

-Yo siempre digo cosas, Derek –Le corta Stiles ladeando un poco el rostro. A esa distancia sus labios están tan cerca que solo tiene que mover un poco el rostro para poder rozarlos y saborearlos por primera vez. –Esto no lo dije –Murmura después de unos segundos en los que ninguno hace movimiento pero sus bocas siguen rozándose casi en un beso.

Ambos sonríen de forma torpe mientras caminan por el pasillo. Stiles está sonrojado y a Derek le gusta verlo así que respira profundo y le besa la mejilla. No es mucho avance pero el corazón del zorro se acelera y eso es suficiente por el momento.

 

*

Stiles le arquea las cejas al lobo antes de ceder a sus instintos y transformarse también. Derek sabe que no le gusta ser más bajito pero es tan fácil convencerlo que cada vez que puede lo hace y lo guía al bosque, donde nadie pueda interrumpirlos. No hacen nada, solo corren y al final se sientan al borde del arroyo, descansan media hora y si no se quedan dormidos vuelven a la casa Hale donde ya todos están preparándose para la cena.

Ha sido así desde hace años pero esta vez es diferente, en esta ocasión Stiles camina debajo del lobo como lo hacía cuando era un niño, sigue sus pasos y cuando levanta la cabeza solamente puede ver la parte inferior de su hocico. Finge un gruñido y continúa caminando cuidando de no mover su cola porque le hace cosquillas a Derek y eso siempre termina en una pelea donde el lodo se pega a todo su pequeño cuerpo peludo. Cuando llegan al mirador vuelve a subir la cabeza solo para encontrarse con que el lobo ya lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos se clavan en los suyos haciendo que la sangre corra a su rostro y su pulso se dispare.

Derek bufa antes de lamerle la nariz y alejarse corriendo invitándolo a seguirlo. Stiles no duda ni un solo segundo antes de correr dando brinquitos cuando se le antoja hasta que puede brincar sobre el lobo y rodar por el suelo. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer eso con nadie más y cada vez que lo piensa descubre que nunca quiso hacerlo con nadie más, eso es lo bueno de que tu mejor amigo también sea un ser sobrenatural.

 

*

Hay una caja pequeña de color rojo en la puerta de su casa cuando la abre para ir por el periódico. Se detiene a olisquearla un poco antes de animarse a abrirla. Es de Matt y tiene un pequeño portarretratos con la última foto que se tomaron juntos. Se detiene a verla por unos segundos mientras entra en su casa antes de caminar directo a la cocina y tirarla en el bote de basura.

Stiles tenía una foto de Derek en su cartera antes de empezar una relación con Matt. Es una foto del lobo usando lentes y no hay ningún brillo sobrenatural en sus ojos, era solamente el ordinario Derek sentado en su escritorio con una sonrisa limpia y honesta en sus labios. Ahora no importa lo que Matt tuviera que decir, de hecho no importaba nada de lo que nadie pudiera decir, no volvería a sacar la foto de Derek de su cartera nunca.

 

*

 

Llueve cuando Derek se encuentra a Stiles en la puerta del centro comercial mirando a la nada. Como si de pronto hubiera visto un meteorito  y no supiera que hacer con la información.

-Stiles –Pregunta Derek moviéndolo un poco al interior para evitar que la lluvia los siga empapando.

-Estoy enamorado de ti –Dice el zorro abriendo aún más los ojos. -¡OH POR DIOS! Todos estos años he estado… no me lo creo ¿Tu lo sabías? –Derek no sabe a dónde ver, si a su mejor amigo que recientemente se le acaba de declarar sin planearlo o al resto de las personas que se les quedan viendo al pasar a su lado.

-No –Responde el lobo mirándolo más de cerca por si hay algo en sus ojos que le muestren alguna anomalía.

-Yo tampoco, pero lo estoy, por eso jamás pude hacer nada con Matt y por eso lo superé rápido porque no lo quería, te quería a ti… te quiero a ti –Se corrige dejando de ver a la nada para finalmente mirar al lobo. –He estado enamorado de mi mejor amigo durante años.

-Stiles –Empieza Derek intentando calmarlo.

-No, Derek cállate y déjame terminar de procesar esto –Stiles se calla durante un par de segundos antes de volver al ataque –Y tu… el otro día, no lo hacías por hacerme sentir bien lo hiciste porque también te gusto.

El zorro flexiona un poco sus piernas y vuelve a su altura normal dando un brinquito.

-¿Sí? –Dice finalmente.

-¿Sí que? –Derek arquea las cejas llevando una de sus manos al brazo del chico intentando lograr que se quedara quieto.

-¿También te gusto? –Pregunta mirándolo de la misma forma en que lo miró a los tres años de edad cuando le ayudó a hacer su primer barco de papel.

-Si –Responde tratando de no sonar demasiado apresurado.

-¡Derek! –De pronto la mirada cambia y es como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, como si todo este tiempo hubiera una cortina que le impidiera llegar a conocerlo completamente. Hay un movimiento casi en cámara lenta y luego Stiles brinca a sus brazos enredando sus piernas en su cintura.

Es un beso bajo la lluvia, un beso de película donde los protagonistas después terminan resfriados en su cama pero felizmente juntos, la única diferencia es que ninguno termina resfriado.

Hay una parte del beso donde lo único que pueden hacer es sonreír y otra parte donde se ven interrumpidos por Matt.

Al parecer la razón por la que Stiles estaba ahí fue porque se quedó de ver con él pero ya no importa, no importa Matt y la estúpida caja color negro que le da en la mano antes de irse, no importa el anillo de compromiso que estaba ahí dentro porque Derek tiene uno escondido en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lleva ahí más tiempo del que le gustaría aceptar. Sólo sabe que no volverá a estar ahí dentro nunca más porque luce mucho mejor en el dedo anular de su mejor amigo.

Stiles no se molesta en negarse, solamente lo besa de nuevo y se olvida de que hace años  pudo haberse dado cuenta pero no importa,  no hay forma de que los recuerdos que tengan juntos puedan mejorar de ninguna forma.

 

*

Stiles vuelve a Beacon Hills en las vacaciones de la universidad llevando consigo dos revistas de decoración de interiores en el asiento del copiloto del Jeep y una maleta con portarretratos que fue comprando a lo largo del año y que ya tienen fotografía, solo falta terminar de comprar los muebles y pueden ponerle fecha a la boda.

-¡Entra! –Es lo que grita cuando escucha el motor del camaro detenerse en el interior del garaje de la que será su casa.

Derek sonríe al darse cuenta del paralelismo de las cosas porque para estrenar la TV lleva de nuevo la trilogía de El Hobbit en una bolsa con dos tés Arizona y cuatro bolsas de palomitas.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer~


End file.
